A media content application, hosted by a user device (e.g., a smart phone, a tablet), may allow a user device to play, to a user, media content (e.g., a television program, a video, a movie, etc.) selected by the user. In some cases, the user device may also play an advertisement with the media content (e.g., before the user device plays the media content, at an advertisement break during the play of the media content, etc.).